halusfandomcom-20200216-history
Askarth
'Askarth '''is a rough, mountainous province situated in the north-east of the continent. The province is comprised of 7 sovereign countries, corresponding to traditional borders of existing nations, regions, and groups of kingdoms existing prior the Great War. As well as its Draketh majority population, the province is home to a notable amount of Dimian and Gnoculi settlements. Government and Politics Countries Askarth consists of 8 countries representing distinct cultural and ethnic subgroups within the province. They manage their own affairs for the most part but are bound by the same provincial law. Sverske ''(Main Article: Sverske) The northern-most region in Askarth, Sverske is full of haphazard mountainous terrain and active volcanoes. The inhabitants of Sverske have historically been just as rough as its terrain- though Draketh have always been characterised for their military enthusiasm, the natives of this region tend to display a degree of belligerency a step above the rest. However, this is not its only defining characteristic; the people of Sverske are master smiths, stonemasons, and architects, exemplified by the ominous but beautiful Brimstone Keep situated at the rim of their volcano-city capital of Jeldhalm. Sverskers also maintain the closest ties to traditional Draketh culture, preserving much of their folklore and aesthetic tradition, with many preferring to worship the old dragon-god rather than prescribing to the standard hescathioism. Vaeland (Main Article: Vaeland) Situated mostly on the province's low lying west coast and surrounding highlands, Vaeland is a cultured, mercantile nation with a strong maritime tradition. They are famous for their trade routes, both between Draketh kingdoms and out to the rest of the continent, making particular use of the Rios Megno as a route of transport. While Vaelanders are thought of as quite peaceful- choosing to maintain neutrality in conflicts where possible for most of recent history- they by no means lack the military aptitude characteristic of the Draketh; they simply have preferred to allocate their resources into protecting their trade routes and creating and maintaining far off colonies, rather than warring with other Draketh. The head of state of Vaeland has historically almost always been a queen instead of a king (granted that a female heir was available), a unique trait amongst Draketh kingdoms. Likely partially attributable to its wealth, the nation is also known for its fondness for the high arts, with most of the best painters and musicians in the province having come from this region. Freussen (Main Article: Freussen) A militaristic, disciplined nation of born soldiers, the nation of Freussen has been historically noted for hosting the best armies the Draketh have ever assembled. Situated between the Kölnsaar Range and the lowlands around the Walche-Voln, Freussen is catagorised by its relatively flat terrain, rolling farmland and spirited military culture with a dash for the more grandiose side of Drakethian Architecture - something the locals of this land hold second closest in pride before their unwavering passion for military conquest and strategic warfare. Its capital, Weinarfurrde, is noted for its abnormally large Smith's District and the towering Fort Schevigstein, former home of the nation's King. Rijkland (Main Article: Rijkland) A proud and prosperous bastion, Rijkland is a land-locked city state located between Freussen, Vaeland and Saxe-Donbasen. Nestled between the Kölnsaar Range, it is a highly defensible fortress that has withstood centuries of invasions and conflicts surrounding it. It also has a high economic status, acting throughout history as a neutral bank for other states and kingdoms, and in more modern times, a tax haven for wealthy business owners. Saxe-Donbasen (Main Article: Saxe-Donbasen) Historically a divided land, routinely united but always doomed to split, the region of Saxe-Donbasen over the centuries has been home to all sorts of states and societies, which were constantly warring each other over the fertile land. Since the two powerful kingdoms of Saxen and Donbasen unified their surrounding regions through marriage and conquest - then much later themselves merged into one coherent political entity- the resulting peace has allowed Saxe-Donbasen to carved a name for itself as a nation that values intellect and culture over military might and conquest, challenging the long existing stereotypes of their people. Now, Saxe-Donbasen has been home to many of the greatest feats of poetry, literature, science and engineering in the province, if not the continent. Geographically, it is home to the third Poet Peak, Ostermeinbarg, and largely situated over Askarth’s expansive western river basin comprising of great rivers Keth and Donbas and their numerous tributaries. This fertile land makes it abundant in a variety of foods, giving birth to some of the provinces best wine and culinary cultures - an art unique to this part of Askarth. Drakensdorn (Main Article: Drakensdorn) Homeland of all the Draketh, Drakensdorn is an isle of great spiritual significance to the whole race. Though it is sparsely populated today, it abounds in natural beauty and is full of the remnants and relics of ancient Draketh culture and civilisation. Much of this culture lives on in its present inhabitants, who highly regard their traditions and aim to preserve them, perpetuating much of the beliefs, architectural styles, crafting techniques, and mythologies of the original people, while still embracing modern technology and lifestyle. The natives of Drakensdorn are characterised by having the most heavily draconic outward features of all their race, being the closest to the original ancestors and not having lost any of their traits like much of the rest of Draketh ethnic subgroups. Terygos (Main Article: Terygos) An independent Freyan city located along the north-eastern shores just shy of Drakensdorn, it came into its being hundreds of years ago when Freyan migrants settled the land in an attempt to reconcile with the native Draketh after centuries of general mistrust, tension, and hostility between two races. The settlers knew the two races shared blood, having common ancestors of the same early hommian tribe; and believed accordingly they were natural allies and not enemies. The settlement, over time, grew into an impressive flying citadel carved from within the old volcanic mountain of Jokkvad or, in the Freyan language, Terygos. Entry to the city is only granted from atop the volcanic rim, functioning secondly as a dome to funnel light into the city at high noon - which gives the city a unique red-golden glow when the light bathes the floating citadel, which some describe as sinister and eerie while others describe as ethereal and beautiful. In line with the original settler's vision, the Freyans of Terygos maintain strong relationships with both the nearby Draketh (even having many Draketh citizens), and the union of Freyan cities in Corra, maintaining positive relations between the two races. Category:Location Category:Province